


Trial and Error

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Sine Qua Non [2]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Bad Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abbie and Olivia are left alone with a pitcher of beer, one thing leads to another.  And they soon find that one thing leading to another can be a mixed bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.

Olivia waved, shaking her head, as Stabler ducked out. She turned back to Abbie and the two-thirds full pitcher on the table between them. "Looks like it's just you and me." The mood at the table hadn't been festive in the least with the outcome of the case leaving a shadow over the weekend to come.

"Seems that way." Abbie took the pitcher and refilled her glass, though she knew all too well she didn't need any more that night. She just didn't care; the week had been far too much and handling SVU cases were taking their toll on her sanity. She was done holding herself together, and if finishing the pitcher was the worst mistake she made that night, she was almost going to be disappointed.

As she fingered her glass, Olivia drew in a breath to speak but held it, considering. Carmichael didn't look so good, but she took the refilled glass as a sign that the brunette wasn't thinking of leaving anytime soon. "I was thinking of switching to something with a little more weight." And it was a terrible idea.

Abbie put down her glass after a long sip, "Now you're speakin' my language." Her accent was thickening, but she didn't care to notice. The brunette waived in the general direction of the bar, and a waiter came to their table a few moments later.

The slight change in Abbie's voice piqued Olivia's interest. It was certainly the brightest thing of the day. She leaned back and opened her hands as she half smiled. "Pick your poison." She was more than interested to see what the ADA would choose. "It's on me."

Abbie ordered a whiskey without hesitation, but didn't presume for Olivia as well, letting her speak for herself, and Olivia raised her hand, holding up two fingers as an indication that she would have the same. She followed the waiter with his eyes as he walked away, then she turned back to Abbie, pushing forward to rest her forearms on the table when the waiter quickly returned with the drinks.

"I'm not sure I've ever had service that quick here," she said wryly.

Abbie lifted the glass and tapped it against Olivia's. "Can't imagine why not." A light smile was growing on her features as the drink started to finally wash the reality of life away. The liquor burned pleasantly, and she looked the detective over shamelessly. It wasn't a good idea. Not in the slightest, but Abbie didn't care much for the part of her left that gave a damn. The brunette leaned in closer, "So...are you going to take me home soon, or should I just wait for you in the bathroom?" It wasn't the first such invitation she'd given, but definitely the first directed at Olivia.

At that, Olivia raised her eyebrows, turning the glass in her hands. She knocked it back without another thought and tossed it up lightly, catching it as she chuckled, shaking her head. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a two beer queer, Carmichael." Because there was absolutely no way the Texan was sober or serious. "I, uh," she shook her head, chuckling still, "I don't make a habit of taking straight girls home after a long couple of weeks."

Abbie just finished her whiskey, "Good, me either." She grabbed her coat and stood, "And you know damn well I've had more than two beers."

Olivia stood and grabbed Abbie's hip, half steadying herself and half pulling the brunette close. "Don't make me regret this in the morning," she said, half seriously.

The surrounding tables were empty already, and Abbie pulled Olivia the rest of the way up, kissing her before she could say anything else, "I'm not the type people regret. And I won't be bothering you tomorrow." And she wasn't and wouldn't.

Even if Abbie was straight, Olivia would buy that. She pulled on her coat and by a stroke of luck got a cab almost as soon as they got out to the sidewalk. She held the door for Abbie and slid in next to her, giving the cabbie her address. Then, she pulled Abbie to her for a real kiss. Olivia's head was clouded, but it wasn't so clouded that she stay on top of the situation. She pressed close, hand going to Abbie's waist and untucking her shirt.

Abbie almost growled, her moan was so low. She kissed the brunette back, tangling her fingers in Olivia's short hair, pulling her closer by the back of the neck. She didn't bother to stop the other woman's wandering hands, letting her do what she wanted for the moment.

When the cab pulled to a stop, Olivia was just short of unhooking Abbie's bra. "This is me," she said before pulling away. She pulled her wallet out of her pants and tossed God only knew how many bills up to the cabbie as she pulled Abbie out by the hand. Olivia kept a firm hold on it as she fumbled with her keys. And when she finally got in the door, she repeated the task at her apartment. From there, the keys clattered to the floor as she dropped them to press Abbie against the door, pushing it to a close with the brunette's body.

Upon feeling herself shoved so deliciously against the hard surface Abbie grinned, pressing Olivia back a few inches, "Nice place." Though she couldn't see any of it really. The brunette continued the movement, and slipped quickly from Olivia's grasp, heading down the shadowed hallway. She didn't have any plan in particular, but she wanted the detective to have to follow her.

Olivia licked her lips. "Yeah, I see it a few times a week." She took a few long strides forward and grabbed the ADA around the middle, pulling her close. "Bedroom's to the right, if I remember correctly." She nipped hard at Abbie's neck and pushed her hands under her shirt again, finishing what she started with the brunette's bra.

Rather than let things get tangled, Abbie just pulled back and unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall away along with her bra as she backed toward the bedroom. "Should I be worried you don't seem to end up in your own bed a lot, Benson?" Abbie was laughing lightly, and reached for the zip of her skirt, letting it fall away as well.

Instead of reacting, Olivia crossed her arms to watch the little display. Abbie didn't need to be reminded just how attractive she was; it was more than evident that she knew. "I don't think you need to be worried about much," she said as she slipped out of her coat, following it with her shirt. Olivia followed Abbie in and kept advancing, backing the brunette to the bed and pushing her down.

Abbie grabbed Olivia again and kissed her roughly, reaching for her belt buckle. When the other brunette shifted to allow her access, Abbie got her balance and flipped them over, pinning the other woman between her long legs. She smiled, and continued to unbutton Benson's pants, "Good." She'd be surprised if Olivia let her have her way without a fight, but stranger things had happened.

Olivia groaned and slid out of her pants as soon as Abbie got the zipper down. She kicked them away as she pressed close to the brunette, covering her breasts with her hands. The strap on was in a drawer, under the bed or somewhere, and Olivia figured that it would take her too long to put it on...and in the interim she had no idea what Abbie would get up to. Instead, she just pressed her hips up and wrapped her legs around the brunette. "Who taught you those moves, Carmichael?" she teased.

"That's none of your damn business, Olivia." Abbie smiled and lifted herself up just long enough to pull off her panties and throw them on the floor. She leaned down and kissed the other brunette again, fingers working down her body quickly.

She laughed, too drunk to come up with something and too hot to care. As quick as Abbie's fingers were working, Olivia was getting wetter. She rolled one of Abbie's nipples under her fingers to distract her, then flipped them again, half off balance which landed them on the floor. Olivia scrambled on top and pressed her thigh between Abbie's legs. "Okay then," she said, smirking before kissing Abbie firmly.

"Oh..." Abbie was temporarily at a loss with the sudden change in elevation, but recovered and grinned only slightly drunkenly back, "Smooth Benson," She pressed shamelessly against Olivia's thigh, "You sure know how to treat a girl." Abbie kissed her again and ran her fingers over the other brunette's nipples. She was almost painfully ready, and started rubbing herself against Olivia's skin.

"Yeah, something told me you wouldn't be impressed by the average night," Olivia quipped, lips against Abbie's neck before she nipped at it. "But why don't you just shut up and let me enjoy watching you get off..."

Abbie leaned up and bit Olivia's neck, letting her mouth linger there more than long enough to leave a mark, "Well, I wouldn't want to make you wait any longer, I'd hate to see where we'd end up then." And she had little interest in waiting herself. She pressed harder against the brunette, lowering a hand to touch her clit as she looked up at Olivia, breath quickening almost immediately.

"Yeah," Olivia grunted as she pressed her thigh down harder, loving the way Abbie felt against it. She touched the brunette's breasts impatiently before simply pulling away and sliding down Abbie's body. Olivia started to lick her without pretense and moaned as she did so.

"Oh...god..." Abbie moaned and grabbed Olivia firmly with both hands in her hair. She was immediately twisting with pleasure, the touch being almost too insistent, and slid her legs over the brunette's strong shoulders. It only took a few moments before she was shaking fully, head arching back as she came.

Half wrapped in Abbie's legs was hardly a position Olivia was going to complain about. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth as she half propped up on her elbow and smirked while gazing at the brunette. "I think I like seeing you that way," she quipped, slurring slightly.

Abbie was slowly recovering, and smiled up at the other brunette, lazily running her fingers through her hair. "Mmmnnn...yeah...ok..." Abbie drew the other brunette up, wrapping her long arms around her, kissing her again. She grinned and rolled them over, swaying slightly as she found herself on top. Her fingers went immediately to slide over Olivia's stomach as she lowered to kiss her again, "Now I want to watch you..."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia smirked and put her hands behind her head, the muscles in her shoulders flexing. She was aching to touch, to be touched, but her ego was getting the better of her, and it was pretty damn easy with someone who looked like Abbie smiling down at her. "Thought you'd be more of a hands on girl."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Abbie licked one of Olivia's nipples, and slid a hand between her legs, only vaguely proud of herself for managing multiple syllables in her current state. She didn't hesitate, but pressed inside the other woman, moaning lightly against her skin.

Olivia immediately lifted her hips and pushed into the touch, moaning. "Fuck..." was all she managed in reply. Abbie's hair was tickling her chest, but she didn't care. The rest felt too good.

Abbie smiled, one of the brunette's nipples between her teeth. She loved hearing Liv like that, had been looking forward to it, even if it only was since earlier that evening. She kept pushing into the other woman. The room was spinning pleasantly, and Abbie was thoroughly enjoying herself, mostly unaware as she slowly leaned forward, head resting on Olivia's chest.

"Mmmm..." she let out a long breath.

"Shit," Olivia moaned as she felt Abbie's weight grow heavier on her chest, as the brunette's movements became a little too languid. "Come on, Abbie...stay with me..." She squirmed for more sensation. Olivia was too close for that.

Abbie was only slightly aware of the other woman anymore. She slid against her a few more times, her hair was covering her eyes, and everything got dark. The last thing she remembered was muttering a confused, "I'm still here," before fading out completely.

Olivia groaned and closed her eyes as she debated whether to slide Abbie off and finish herself or just stay there and go to sleep. She opened her eyes to look at the sleeping ADA and moaned softly. There were worse positions. But her head was already beginning to throb. She closed her eyes again and tried to relax, already planning for getting Abbie back that morning.

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/vbulletin/)


	2. Morning

Abbie ran her fingers through her hair, hitting more than a few tangles before simply pulling it up into a ponytail. She did a check of her reflection in the window of a shop she was passing and decided that messy chic would work for the morning. It was too bright, she hadn't had enough sleep, and she realized only after she started jogging to the crime scene tape that jogging was probably the worst move she could have made. She fumbled with her sunglasses, wishing she had put them on sooner.

"Who the hell is killing my witnesses?" she said as soon as she saw the body.

Jeffries pursed her lips as she closed an evidence bag, holding up for Abbie to see the casings. "I guess we'll find out," she said. Abbie as she looked over her sunglasses. "Long night counselor?"

She quickly snapped them back into place and put her hands on her hips as she looked around the scene. "Yeah, well…"

"Liv!" she heard Elliot call, and she cringed, whether from the sound or the thought of the detective who had to be walking up behind her, Abbie wasn't really clear headed enough to say. She shifted and looked up as if to ask why that day of all days, and then she turned to see Olivia ducking under the tape, wearing what she was pretty sure were the same clothes she'd peeled her out of the night before.

Abbie had slipped away whenever she finally woke up, and even when she groaned and shifted off of Olivia, the brunette hadn't stirred. She had laid her head on Olivia's chest in an effort, she thought she had told herself at the time, to make sure Olivia was, indeed, still breathing. In reality, it had probably been because she was about to be sick, like she was against a very cold, very comforting brick wall on the way home.

She realized she'd been staring too long for politeness and hoped her sunglasses covered where her eyes were, but Olivia was staring back. And Elliot had caught on just about the time Abbie caught the scent of her own hair. Showering probably would have been a good idea.

Stabler looked like he was trying to wipe a smirk off of his face as he covered his mouth for a moment. "You two, ah, stay at the bar long last night after I left?"

"You gotta be kidding me…" Abbie watched Olivia kneel down by the body before squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"Why am I getting the feeling that I left before the fun started?" Jeffries was shaking her head again as she tossed the bag with the casings to Elliot. And Abbie was pretty amazed that she actually managed to step in and catch it, since the thought only occurred to her just then. It was good to know that her reflexes were working better than her brain.

She held up the bag. "Tell me these are gonna lead right back to my guy because that's what I really need right now."  
"That…" Elliot said as he took the bag from her. "Or a drink of water."

Abbie rolled her eyes and ignored the comment as Stabler moved over to Olivia, who had gotten to her feet again. She saw him lean close and grin as he nodded in her direction and said, "Your shower not working this morning?"

"Hey…" Abbie turned to him and took her sunglasses off, which only made her head pound harder. "Get your head out of the gutter, Stabler, and do your damn job."

"Jesus, Elliot," Olivia hissed, "not now."

The detective held up his hands in apology, but he didn't bother to hide his laughter. "You kiss your mother with that mouth, Carmichael?"

She put her sunglasses back on after a pointed looked directed at one or both of them—she wasn't entirely sure her eyes were focusing at that point. "I'll be in my office…with coffee…waiting for y'all to sort this mess out." The sound of her heels on the pavement almost drowned out the sound of Olivia's hand slapping Elliot's shoulder. It was going to have to be a big cup of coffee…with a shot of whiskey in it, maybe.


	3. Force

As if the week couldn't get worse, Olivia had sat in the back of the courtroom, had watched everything fall apart at the last minute. And when she'd been there to hear the verdict, she'd watched Carmichael get up, calmly put away her things, and walk right past her and out the doors. When she tried to catch her, she was held up, called back to the bullpen. But it didn't surprise her as she stalked down one of the halls of the DA's office that Abbie's light was still on. It didn't give her comfort either. Olivia didn't knock on the door. She merely leaned against the frame and crossed her arms as she stared at the brunette. She didn't know anyone but Abbie Carmichael that the orange light of those lamps they put in the ADA's offices looked good on, but Olivia quickly put that out of her mind. Abbie hadn't exactly stuck around for compliments the next day the last time she'd really thought about anything like that. She waited, eyes drilling into Abbie until the woman looked up. "What the hell was that?"

Abbie wasn't in the mood in the slightest. A mixture of unfavorable rulings, new evidence, and a particularly innocent looking perp had all gotten together to make her wish she'd stayed firmly in homicide. Even Jack had come by with that annoying, "tomorrow is another day Abbie" line on his way out that simply meant, 'just give up for now.' The last thing she wanted to see was Benson right now, "Court, Benson, that was another day in court. What do you want from me now?"

"I want you to do your job." Olivia walked over to her desk and put both hands flat on it, leaning down. "How about showing some compassion? You walked out of there like a CEO was getting off clean for stealing some funds when a seven year old boy is going back to an abusive father tonight." She narrowed her eyes as she shook her head. Olivia knew it was a mistake to come; she'd let her anger get the best of her, and Abbie was the easiest target. But even in that knowledge, she couldn't stop herself. "So you tell me it's another day in court when he shows up again scared to death to go to sleep because his dad might hurt him...or worse yet..." She shook her head.

"Do my job..?" Abbie's voice dropped as the last threads holding her demeanor in line snapped almost audibly. She stared at Benson's hands resting so presumptively on her desk. "I'm doing my job. I can only try the case I'm given. And I'm going to have to ask you to take two steps back right now." If she didn't, Abbie couldn't guarantee that what might come next might cost her her job far more quickly than a bad loss in court.

"Oh, that's right." Olivia straightened and put her hands on her hips, pushing her jacket aside slightly and pressing her pelvis forward without realizing it. She set her jaw and didn't look away, didn't move away. "SVU isn't your job, is it. I guess there' just not enough in this for you."

At that, Abbie stood up a little too quickly, sending her chair rolling back until it hit the wall. "Get out Benson. Now." She wasn't about to deal with the detective when she was on one of her self- righteous power trips. Her gaze had moved from the other woman's hands, and her dark eyes were fixed on Olivia's.

"Is there some reason you haven't passed us off yet, Carmichael?" Olivia licked her lips as she scoffed. There was something distracting, something compelling about seeing the ADA like this, and that was perhaps what led her to saying, "Or are you afraid of getting a reputation for not finishing things you've started?"

"Fuck you." Abbie snarled and crossed her arms. Leave. She should just leave, walk out, but Olivia was in the way and she didn't trust herself not to do something she'd regret.

At that, Olivia laughed outright, but there was little pleasure in it. "Yeah, you couldn't manage to get through that either."

Abbie's eyes flashed, and before she could stop it she was reaching out and slapping Olivia across the cheek. Her hand dropped immediately to her side, and Abbie stood slightly shocked, not quite believing what she'd done. "I thought I told you to get out." It was all she could think to say in the moment.

"Yeah..." Olivia touched her stinging cheek as she made to turn. But something pushed her back, and with the two steps it took to get to Abbie, to wrap her arms around the brunette, she knew she was getting in up to hear ears. She kissed Abbie roughly, pressing their bodies together.

Abbie moaned, still too surprised and upset to pull away. She let Olivia's momentum push them both against the wall, and when they hit, she kissed the other woman harder until it was almost painful. The tension, anger were still thick, and she was only barely aware of her hands twisting roughly in Olivia's hair. She yanked her back a few inches, "Why the hell are you still in my office?" Abbie almost yelled, but instead of pushing her away, she kissed the detective again.

Office or not, Olivia started untucking Abbie's much too pristine for her tastes shirt. She took the kiss as an opportunity simply not to bother coming up with an answer, and then she kissed Abbie again, as if to prove that she didn't need to. She shifted until she could put a hand against the wall, bracing herself as she pressed Abbie's body against it. And as she kissed Abbie's jaw, her neck, she pressed her hand under her shirt and ran her thumb over one of Abbie's nipples through her bra.

Abbie groaned, feeling her body respond instantly, though her mind was still furious at everything that was happening. Olivia's tongue was pressing into her mouth, and she closed her teeth, biting to the point of discomfort. Nothing was making sense, and the next thing she knew her hands were sliding under the waist of the other woman's pants. She released Olivia's tongue, moaning deeply when her fingers came away wet.

"Fuck," Olivia snapped. She pushed Abbie's bra down, ignoring any discomfort and pinched the brunette's nipple using her blunt fingernails. "Fuck, yeah." She nipped at Abbie's neck and began to suck the tender skin lightly, fully intending to leave a mark.

The pain finally snapped Abbie back to herself momentarily, and she shoved Olivia back a few feet, tugging her clothes haphazardly into place. "Not here Olivia." Abbie glanced at the largely-glass walls of her office. "I'm not going to fuck you here just so Nora can get an eyeful on her way home." She was almost angry with herself for being so aroused, "I'm leaving." She picked up her briefcase and coat to illustrate the point, striding toward the door, "you coming?" She glanced back over her shoulder, still visibly upset.

Olivia licked her lips before rubbing her hand over her face, which did nothing to clear her head as she hoped. All she could see was Abbie walking away, and she would be damned if she let that happen this time. She caught up to the brunette as she buttoned her coat, and she held the door, closing it behind them. "My place," she finally said, voice a husky, insistent whisper as they waited for the elevator.

Abbie looked her over as they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them. She crossed her arms, not bothering to hide her lingering anger. She didn't know why she was nodding, but she was. Maybe it was the case, Olivia's presumption, or the rising need to prove a point that she was ignoring.

In contrast with the first trip they had taken together to Olivia's place, this one was silent. But that silence was filled with just as much tension, only building and bubbling between them. Olivia put her hand on Abbie's thigh and began to rub a firm, almost rough circle there, creasing Abbie's skirt, pulling it upwards. When she got out, she didn't take the brunette's hand, and she didn't fumble with the keys as she opened the doors.

Inside the still unfamiliar apartment, Abbie tensely unbuttoned her coat and hung it herself on a hook by the door. The brunette turned back to Olivia, well aware neither was going to be in the mood for small talk. She looked pointedly at the other woman, "Well?" Abbie was too angry to throw herself again, but her color was rising, and her breath making it quite clear she wouldn't hold off for long.

Instead of answering, Olivia took her time in slipping out of her coat and throwing it over the back of a chair. She could hear Abbie's breath as she placed her badge on a table and her gun beside it. If the brunette was going to walk out then, it would be her loss, but Olivia knew she wasn't going to go far. And finally, she stalked toward Abbie before wrapping her fingers around the back of her neck and drawing her into a kiss.

Abbie returned the kiss for a few moments before shoving Olivia back again, eyes darkening. Before the other woman could question her however, Abbie walked past her and into the bedroom, pulling at her own clothes as she went.

The treatment only served to heighten Olivia's arousal, and now that Abbie was unquestionably a willing party, she didn't second-guess herself. She followed, shedding her own clothes, but she ignored Abbie undressing, as tempting as it was to simply watch the brunette move. She reached into her dresser drawer, and she wasted no time getting the straps tightened around her hips, getting the dildo situated. Then she turned to Abbie and wrapped her arms around her from behind, pressing against her.

Abbie groaned, voice now blatantly laced with arousal. She could feel the harness on Olivia's hips, and the toy pressing against her leg. It didn't surprise her in the slightest. Her stomach dropped, and she didn't push the other woman away. Without further pretense she turned and folded her long legs under her, sinking to her knees, and took the toy into her mouth.

"Fuck," Olivia moaned as she thrust into Abbie's mouth. She put one of her hands on Abbie's head, curling her fingers into her silky hair. Olivia resisted the urge to throw her head back, to close her eyes and just moan at the situation itself. Instead, she looked down at Abbie and smirked as she watched. Arousal growing almost pain, she tightened her fingers in Abbie's hair and pulled the woman up. "That's enough," she said as she pushed her back to the bed with her hips.

The brunette growled and stumbled slightly back, and half stepped, half crawled onto the bed, tugging Olivia with her by a few fingers still hooked in the other woman's harness. She pushed Olivia back on the bedspread, and pulled the other brunette into a deep kiss as she moved to cover her.

As if the idea had been her own, Olivia pressed Abbie's hips, shifting underneath her as she smirked up at her. She positioned the dildo, pushing it into Abbie without warning as she steadied the brunette with a firm hand on her hip. "That's it," she said, voice thick as she pulled Abbie down by the back of her neck into a kiss.

Abbie groaned and returned the kiss. Olivia was pushing into her almost to the point of discomfort, but her long building arousal made her press back, taking her fully. One hand trailed over her head to grab one of the slats on the headboard, and the other moved around the brunette's lower back, pushing them closer. "God..." Abbie pressed down, brushing their breasts together as Olivia moved.

Olivia grabbed both of Abbie's hips in an almost bruising grip, holding her there as she began to thrust. She moaned, watching herself, watching Abbie, and she pushed harder, dizzy with want and her breath catching, throat raw and tight from her anger. And Abbie responded with almost equal force, wrapping her legs around Olivia and moving against her thrusts. She could feel the other woman starting to sweat, and leaned down to lick the smooth skin of her neck, moving up until she nipped at her ear, "Harder...." She was close, but didn't believe in begging, "Fuck....God..." Abbie's fingernails were digging into Olivia's back, but she was close just from the force of the moment and didn't care what damage she might do.

She wasn't sure how she managed it, but Olivia flipped them, pushing Abbie down into the bed. She thrust into her harder, bracing herself on her forearms, the smooth muscles there standing out in relief. "Touch yourself," she growled as she dipped to bite and suck at Abbie's collarbone.

Abbie was so ready she didn't have the willpower left to try and make the idea her own, but slid her hand between them, touching her clit in time with Olivia's movements. She reached for the headboard again and moaned as she started to come, arching up with the force of it.

"Fuck, yeah..." Olivia continued to press, to thrust into Abbie even after it was clear that the brunette was finished. She moaned, nearly growled in her own frustration. "Touch me...fuck...touch me," she demanded.

Abbie let out a light whimper; Olivia's insistent movements were reaching the point of pain, but she didn't pull away. Instead Abbie shifted her fingers to touch the other woman as best she could, circling her clit under the harness.

"Yeah..." Olivia closed her eyes and threw back her head. She wasn't thinking of Abbie as she pushed harder, and the sound of the brunette's whimper only pushed her. Moments later, she was moaning as her body shook, and she muffled it by pulling Abbie up into a long kiss.

Abbie returned the kiss, sliding her fingers through Olivia's hair to hold her as she came. They both slowly relaxed, breath slowing, though she didn't say anything. Olivia was still inside her, and she didn't push her away. Finally, Olivia let out a long breath. She rolled off of Abbie and stared up at the ceiling, trying to clear her mind to gather her thoughts. For a moment, she was frozen, unable to decide whether she should apologize of just kick Abbie out for the night.

But Abbie didn't let her linger over the choice too long, getting out of bed and retrieving her clothes from the floor. She dressed quickly, letting the quiet hang, though the earlier tension was fading. At the door to the room, she glanced back, holding her shoes in one hand, and smoothing her hair with the other. The brunette smiled only lightly at Olivia, "Have a good weekend detective."

Olivia turned, blinking lazily. "Yeah...you too, counselor," she said before closing her eyes so as not have to watch Abbie go. She was an idiot, an idiot who could have gotten into so much more shit that night. But from the look on Abbie's face, she was almost sure that they had both just mutually agreed to let it go.


	4. Sober

Her footfalls almost echoed through the nearly empty squad room, and Abbie smiled to see Benson leaning over her desk. Elliot was long gone she was sure, and from the look of it Olivia was about to fall asleep on a pile of DD5s. She walked over and set the stack of files she was carrying on Elliot's desk, smiling down at Benson as she finally noticed her. "That's the last of them from my desk. Give them to Cragen for me on Monday?" The city had finally hired someone to work with SVU full-time, and Abbie was headed back to homicide after nearly a year of double-duty.

"Yeah." Olivia half smiled, running her fingers through her hair as she leaned back and stretched. She looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time in a while and sighed. "Will do." She got up to check the coffee pot and looked over her shoulder, smile more genuine. "I guess you're ready to stop pulling double duty," she said.

"I definitely am." And it wasn't just the volume, but the subject matter she was ready to hand over. Abbie watched Olivia cross the room, thinking no amount of coffee was likely to allow the woman to finish her work that night, "You look like you should call it a night Benson." Abbie motioned to the door, "Come home for a drink?" If she was being blunt, she didn't care—Olivia was free to turn her down.

Olivia was glad that her back was to Abbie as she raised her eyebrows. They had worked together just fine after the last time, but Olivia had been busy enough to let any other attempts go. She found herself putting the coffee pot back down, though, and turning around. "Sure," she said simply as she crossed to her desk and plucked her jacket from the back of her chair.

Abbie smiled and paused for Olivia to catch up. They walked out together, and Abbie didn't bother to hail a cab. She lived close enough, and the night wasn't too cold yet. The conversation wasn't overly stilted, mostly about work, and it faded as they reached her apartment. She took off her coat, and reached out a hand for Olivia's. "What would you like?" In that moment, Abbie wasn't even sure she really needed a drink, as late as it was, but it was the pretext of her invite.

"I think," Olivia began as she carefully pulled Abbie into her arms, "I'm good." She kissed her lightly, taking her time, which was a luxury considering their past two encounters.

Abbie smiled, and kissed the other woman back, playing with the shorter hair at the back of her neck. "Me too." She hadn't really been planning this, but something about the chance encounter earlier had made Abbie want to see what might happen.

"Got a bedroom around here somewhere, Carmichael." Olivia half smiled. Abbie's fingers felt good, and there was something completely erotic about her hands. But she almost felt out of place at the brunette's apartment.

Abbie just nodded at Olivia's directness, still not used to being with someone as blunt as she tended to be. She led the other brunette into the bedroom and kissed her, then stepped away to undress. This time, however, was completely unlike their other nights. Abbie shrugged out of her suit, managing to hang up the jacket and skirt before advancing back on Olivia in her shirt and stockings.

Olivia smiled; Abbie made quite a sight, almost unrealistically so. She had slipped out of her jacket and gotten down to her fitted, blue undershirt when she pulled Abbie close again. "You look great," she said quietly before she began to kiss her neck. There was a tension that was missing, but Olivia pushed it away. This was much healthier, and Abbie seemed more than willing this time.

"Mmmmn...you too." Abbie tugged Olivia's shirt up a bit, and played her fingers over the brunette's stomach. She gently slipped onto the bed and straddled Liv, unbuttoning her own shirt. The moment was arousing to be sure, but not in the same way their last encounter had been, but that was probably for the best.

Even with Abbie straddling her, Olivia managed to get out of her pants. She kicked them away and ran her hands up Abbie's chest and around to unhook her bra. God, she was tired, and Abbie's skin was so smooth and perfect. She covered the brunette's breasts with her palms for a moment before running her fingertips over her nipples.

Abbie moaned into the touch and leaned down to kiss Olivia, sliding a leg between the other woman's. "Mmm....what do you want?"

"That's a good start," Olivia whispered as she pressed into Abbie. She was getting wet, and the desire was pleasant. "Just...mmm." She gently nudged Abbie down, wanting to feel her tongue.

Taking the suggestion, Abbie worked her way down the other brunette's body, kissing her skin as she went. She settled between Olivia's legs and pushed them apart, not waiting long to start licking her. She wasn't insistent, but didn't tease.

Olivia shuddered lightly. "God...yeah." She found herself running her fingers through Abbie's hair, really feeling it for the first time. She brushed her other hand up her own body and started to tease her nipples, settling into the warmth of the moment.

Olivia's voice wasn't as distant, as aroused as the last time she had heard it, but Abbie could feel the other woman getting closer. The fingers in her hair held it out of her way, and she slid a hand between the brunette's legs, pushing her fingers into her while she kept licking, pushing her.

She moaned at the suddenness of feeling Abbie's fingers and arched her body. It was good; it was definitely pushing her to have Abbie there, and Olivia looked down at her. "Just...harder," she moaned softly. Abbie pushed another finger inside, and increased her pace. She could feel the other brunette starting to press against her and moaned lightly.

"Yeah," Olivia moaned gruffly as she pressed back, tightening her fingers in Abbie's hair. "Yeah..." She arched slightly as she came, her climax slow without a build in intensity. And when she stilled, she pulled Abbie up into a kiss. "Mmm..."

Abbie kissed her back, lying lightly across Olivia's body for a few moments before moving to the side, slipping next to her. She was wet from hearing Olivia come, but wasn't demanding, and ran her fingers almost idly over the other brunette's skin.

Smiling as her head cleared, Olivia propped on her elbow, gently pressing Abbie down onto her back. She ran her fingers down the brunette's body, appreciating the tone, the slight curves. Olivia's touch was light, lazy, and her dark eyes tired. But she could see how wet Abbie was when the brunette shifted, and she pressed between her legs, circling her clit firmly.

"Yes...." Abbie shifted to allow Olivia better access, and pressed her lips against the brunette's shoulder. She rocked lightly, helping herself along more quickly.

As she shifted her hand to push two fingers into Abbie, Olivia began to kiss her neck, lightly sucking the skin there but moving to different spots before leaving a mark. She closed her eyes and pressed her body against Abbie's. "That's it..."

After a few more strokes, Abbie came, drawing her heels up as she shook quietly. She relaxed, kissing Olivia, and pulling herself against the other woman while she quieted. Almost immediately, she heard Olivia let out a breath, and felt her own eyes growing heavy from the comfort, and the lateness of the hour.

"I should head out," Olivia murmured. It would be so easy to go to sleep, to just put her arms around Abbie and slip away. But something told her that neither of them really wanted to deal with waking up together in the morning. And when she finally managed to pull herself up, she realized she wasn't as reluctant as she probably should have been.

Abbie's look was neither hurt, nor overly disappointed. She wouldn't mind falling asleep with Olivia, but the brunette could make her own choices. She stifled a yawn, and got up, pulling a robe around her while Olivia got dressed, "I'll walk you out." When they reached the door, Abbie stopped the other woman with a hand on her forearm, kissing her on the cheek, "thanks for the company." Something in her appreciated the rare acquaintance who she wouldn't have to worry about after a night like this, but it was the same qualities that made her think they might not find the urge to go back to it in the future.

Olivia laughed lightly. "Thanks for the 'drink'," she said, shaking her head as she smiled. She took one last look at Abbie before rounding the corner and heading home. There would be other late nights...just not like this.


End file.
